Heloise
Heloise (Full Name Heloise Kun) is a girl who is a heroine who joined up with the heroes against the villains. She is Bender's main 3rd in command in The Grand Summer Season Trek and Totally Mobian Spies She is co 2nd in command with Skipper in The Multiuniversal War Of Destiny and Legends of Light and Darkness She is the fifth main female character to join M.O.D.A.B and the main female character of the B Team. Greatest Strength: Her Badassery, Intellgence and expert knowledge on science Greatest Weakness: She Doesn't have one Best Friends: Jimmy Two Shoes, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Twilight Sparkle Rivals: Mandy Worst Enemies: Discord Iron Queen She is voiced by Tahbita.St Germain Heloise as states is a recent alley having choose to help Dib and Bender out against Marceline's Dad and his minions in The Great Time Travel Adventure. While getting the time to fit into her new friends. Heloise is a sadistic, selfish cute girl who can kick most people's asses for looking at her funny or if they piss off or kill them if they particularlly annoy her, It helps that she has a hair trigger and violent temper which scares many people. She is very much the foil of most heroic girls in the series by being the opposite of them by being mean and crazy yet she is still is on the good guys side . Despite being this way she is a loyal, helpful and nice friend to her friends (Espically Jimmy Two Shoes, Lizbeth, Bender and Skipper) thus making her a "diamond in the rough." Rarely outgambited and magifcent are other ways to describe her, She outsmarts almost everyone and tricks them to doing what she wants by any means. One example of her magificence was her working with Bender, Skipper and Django on a scheme to test Princess Bubblegum's loyalty to the team knowing her jealousy to Sari. Her plans are fail safe very often just like her friends and team. she is a brilliant inventor who can make near pefect machines and she can run Misery Inc, where she works at all by herself despite not being in charge which makes her incredibily independent and smart. With a small statue, dirty blond hair, a maron dress, blue eyes and a very adorable look people underestimate her toughness much like they do to her best friend Lizbeth and just like her she can be near unstoppable when they piss her off. Heloise also apart from liking Lizbeth, She also takes a shine to her team espically Bender and Skipper. Simply put she is a cute and psycho like girl that people shouldn't piss off Occupation: Anti Heroine, Head of Science Department of Misery Inc, Member of M.O.D.A.B, 3rd in command of the B Team, C.E.O of W.H.O.O.P alongside Bender and Skipper, Patriot Liberator Before the Grand Summer Season Trek Heloise first met Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and the others at a wedding for Scoruge and Fiona where she, Peep and Jimmy were helping Luciaus who was catering it while the others left to take down Uka Uka, Heloise then returned and joined Bender, his friends and The Disney Angels against Jack of Blades. Heloise came back and joined M.O.D.A.B for the next adventure where her friendship with Lizbeth was clearly shown due to the amount of time Heloise spent with her. The Grand Summer Season Trek Heloise is one of the characters who goes on the vacation with Julian despite not liking him much. Heloise goes to help Bender, Skipper, Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Django and Ice King in their new adventure. Heloise is the 3rd main character alongside Bender and Skipper, and the three encounter their newest Alley Twlight Spakle while on vacation and they decide to all work together to combat A Villainous syndicate led by The P Team's archnemesis Vilgax. She is introduced to Frida Suarez a alley of The B Team and meets Princess Celestia and Gnowman as well. Like the others she becomes aquainted with Magneto as well as Blue. Unknownist to Bubblegum, Heloise intentionally botched her attempt to cure her so she can see how the whole situation plays off. Some of Heloise's past is revealed when a old enemy named Alec Trevalyn returns to extact revenge on her, Bender and Skipper. She is attacked by a mind controlled Mad Jack and she fights the jack in the box and manages to defeat him. While in a toxic city she, Bender and Skipper all finally meet their archfoe Trevalyn, and now with his actions they must stop his toxic doomsday device in form of a toilet. They suceed thanks to Skipper crying, She is a brilliant hacker as she manages to interfere in Trevalyn's plans to stealing The CIA secrets by getting 75% back through use of her intellgence. Heloise then breaks in into Area 51 with Bender, King Julian, Jorgen and Skipper bend on figuring out what's going on while trying to keep Julian under control. Heloise alongside Bender gets the ship going and shows the newest member of their Team Sari to her room where she, Skipper and Bender learn about her. Heloise then once again tags along with Bender and Skipper again and alongside them saves Finn from Flame Princess and gets her to join the team. Heloise meets a potnetial friendly rivarly in Mandark when the B Team reaches the lab as Mandark may be jealous of Heloise's superior intellgence, Heloise also highly respects Phineas and Ferb's inventions despite the fact they are used for fun as well. Heloise while smart cannot bring people back to life and she criticzes the Super Duper Zeroes for thinknig she can when she can`t, Like Skipper she is often seen in Bender's company and isn't far from him when he needs her. When The B Team arrives in Gotham and when they go to Arkham Aslyum, Heloise freaks out and shows rage when Harley metions Hugo Strange like he has done something to her. THe truth is that Hugo Strange is reponsible for her violent ways and for her situation is Miseryvile has and he and Iron Queen (Heloise's mother) attempted to murder her and her father and tortured her since Heloise didn't fit Iron Queen's descpriton of a pefect daughter and is also reponsible for her scar so now Heloise decides to after she gets Strange, Iron Queen is next and she will make sure her heartless evil mother pays for what she did to her. During her winter trek alongside her friends she runs into Trevalyn and decides to solely confront him then she inttergroates him and freezes him before he can shoot her. Heloise knowing he'll come back decides to prepare with Skipper and Bender. Once again she particpates in Bender's plans with Skipper but this time with Aksoka, Spike and Falco in Bender's grave digging plan. Like them she knows it's Profion since they all work together. Heloise tags with Bender, Skipper, Django, Twilight, Profion, Blue Wonder and The P team to save Finn and Sari. They do so and then Heloise gets revenge on Dr.Strange by killing them then she, SKipper and Bender save Sari from drainage with their BSH key. Heloise helps Bender and the othes stop anyone from comforting Vilgax with Knuckles, Like Bender and Skipper she wasn't suprised that Discord was the real villain. Profion reveals why the blueprints were needed, and there 3 ancient weapons like the Elements of Haromy that could hurt Discord and only she, Skipper and Bender could use them. The trio defeats Discord and then alongside The Mane Cast and Profion they all banish Discord to his stone prison. Totally Mobian Spies Heloise as Bender's 3rd in command stays on the team and decides to stop her mother and her evil team and she is determined to make sure Iron Queen knows who she crossed. Before this she gives clue to Sly Cooper and Gang and tells them not to tell Eddy or any one from The V Team. Heloise is the one who most wants The Iron Queen dead and she will make sure of it. She goes with Bender, Skipper and Big Boss to lead a counter atttack against Iron Queen's robots. Alongside the former two she is caught by Fiona and must explain about what goes on. Heloise next schemes with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django, Julian and Meowth about what they're going to do about Eddy and the others knowing they are here. Heloise helps making repairs to the B Team Planemobile and she alongside Skipper, Bender, Applejack and Phineas call Stan out on his interrogation of Edd and Lara Su and caling them terriosts. Heloise alongside her male 5 senior members learns the plan Iron Queen has and is visbly in fear about the 3rd part of her plan. SHe also remeets with Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain And Edd. Due to the last story's reveal she is proably the one most determined to defeat Iron Queen as it is a personal emnity. She, Bender and SKipper all secretly planned Finn and Django to stool on their scheme for their own scheme. Like Bender and Skipper she goes with the team and manages to encounter Kirby. She alongisde Bender, Skipper and Finn find out the true culprity behind Jake's death and they scheme to get Magic Man. She gets rid of Magic Man's powers after Bender and Skipper pin him down, followed by Twilight's putting him to sleep allowng Finn to get revenge on him. Heloise finishs repairing the ship with the others and then learns more about the chaos heart with Bender and Skipper. Heloise splits and enters the Disney Guarded castle after being chased by Team Plasma Grunts which she evades with trouble with some diffculity. Heloise alongside her friends encounters Ghestis and 343 Gulity Spark and she is one of the few who was immune to 343 Gulity Spark's cuteness proxmity plan since she put on cute proximity proof shades. Heloise assists Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Finn and Twilight on a candy related project while talking with Eddy about Reaver. Being a mad sceintist by occupation she works on exploiding candy with Bender, Skipper and Co to see it's effects on what they will do on their foes. Helose alongside Bender and Skipper are both well known by Master Chief and Cortana as the three of them are highly known for their abilties as the 3 heads of The Team. And being one of the three heads gives her the chance to tag with Bender and Skipper again to find out where to go next with Asami, Master Chief and others. She learns of the prophecy of descendants and she is easily the least suprised of all as she was able to figure Bender and Skipper immediatly. She then has an encounter with Dooku like Bender and Skipper and is left wondering what is Dooku meaning. Heloise then learns more on her mother's plans from Soldius who joins up with the group after learning of Red Skull's plans. Heloise then gets more in touch with her female friends Lizbeth, Twilight and Asami by working with them in a race to get to the zoo and the home of Skipper and King Julian. When they do get there she must respect Skipper's friend Kowalski as she wanted to try his science, so she goes with Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and the others and learns some info from Jill Valentine. She meanwhile during the talk has a chat on the phone about something and afterthat she tells Skipper, Bender and King Julien that she has found a way to indipose Red Skull and that money will taken upfront. Heloise in the meantime assists Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Dipper, Mabel, Asami and Meta Knight as they inflirtate enemy territory. Heloise helps Skipper and the others to make sure Bender finds Joker Junior as she (as well as Skipper) would like Bender to destroy the Joker legacy from the mulituniverse feeling only he (mostly), herself and Skipper can do it. Heloise reveals that she saw Iron Queen during this and Heloise is determined to make sure she is defeated and no villain is going to stand to in her way. Heloise explains to the others, that their organzation`s leaders is to be kept secret to all expect those they wish. Like Bender and Skipper she is pretty determined to make sure all of their plans work, this continues in their next few plans. Alongside Lizbeth she is in charge of the rest while Bender and Skipper set things right in the ocean. Heloise decides to come with the same idea Peircles does as she feels that she could make a try too. Heloise then makes bombs that will make a universe heal up to it's best prewar and she intends to give it to The Children of the Autobots. Heloise then helps her friends up a rope and alongside Lizbeth goes to call Nina and Scopion. When Skipper and Bender leave to get info on Sally, she and Lizbeth man the ship while the two are away. When Bender, Skipper and co return she is suprised that Edd got violent on Sally although she would do it too. Heloise believes IQ is hers for the taking although Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper or Lara may object. Heloise decides to deal with IQ anyway because she knows that if Lara or any of the V Team girl does try this, They will die as soon as they enter. So in a way she is saving her friends from death. Heloise reveals her true intention not to kill IQ and accepts Lizbeth's help to beat her, Of couse the main reason Lizbeth offered to help to make sure Heloise was telling the truth. It was revealed that Heloise indeed did tell the truh as she can't lie to her best friends which are her, Jimmy Two Shoes, Bender and Skipper. Instead IQ is killed by Hugo Brass which surpises her a bit. She is now ready to relax as she is now at peace Post Totally Mobian Spies Heloise afterwards decides to get ready for Halloween with Bender, Skipper and King Julian. She goes with Bender, Skipper, Julian, Finn, Twilight and Jimmy to help with Bubblegum and her situation. Heloise botched the previous experiment to keep the villains off their backs and then revealed the true plan she had. With Xmas coming Heloise goes with Bender to help him with his Xmas plans. Heloise takes charge while Bender and Skipper investigate their letter. Bender and Skipper tell her about DIscord's return which leads her to make her own conclusions. Heloise learns that Discord's speices are souless, chaos loving, reality warping and have a love of fatty food through research. She also concludes that order and chaos are both required and since Discord embodies chaos, anyone who opposes him is on the order side. Heloise helped Bender and Skipper with their attempt to save Christmas which went to shit. She did have a hand in it because of the opporunity. Afterwards she was approached by Scorpion to make some new weapon that he just couldn't find and she agreed to it. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Heloise is set to appear in this story alongside Bender and Skipper as the three team up with Tuxedo Lovelace against Carn Evil. Heloise and Skipper learn something unsual is happening from Demynx who also informs of Bender's role in it which gets the two on the case to help their partner and friend. She gets into trouble and gets ragged somehow. This motviates Bender (like Skipper's) and the other main three to go full throttle. Heloise gets back to normal just in time to help Bender, Skipper, Tuxedo, Gabriel. Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline and Sari save the day The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Heloise returns again and works with the heroes against Discord their common enemy and Sigma. Heloise will be one of the main characters and heroes in one of the side of the stories alongside her two true companions Heloise sees Discord's chaos in her home and she goes with Bender, Skipper and Finn to see Celestia and they remeet Twilight Sparkle. After an encounter with Discord, she ponders with the three boys how to tell the others about Discord. Heloise gets back with them and tells Julian and Django about Discord, as they feel only the six of them and Twilight Sparkle should know about this. Heloise sees Terrance at the trial and decides to cut him up for Bender, but he tells her to wait. She contacts Master Chief and the others to tell them on Discord's plans and her suspcions. Heloise then goes with Bender and Skipper (obviously) as well the others and begin infomring the others on Discord. Heloise then talks with Skipper, Bender and Twilight about who to take with them. Heloise then helps Phineas, Bubbblegum and Neutron in trying to find their first location and of course acts dangerous by not putting on a seatbelt. When the group is confrotned by Trevalyn she tells him to piss off, so in order to act on this she works with her female friends to get him put away. By the looks of it Heloise and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2.She keeps her true reasons for not informing Dib secret alongside Bender, Skipper and Scorpion. Though it begins becoming apparent when She states that everything is going accordingly and she meets Sigma and Vanelope and turns down Sigma's offer for her, Bender and Skipper to rule by him. Heloise then goes with her pals to see AVGN and is going help Bender in breaking him out. Assisting her and Bender in breaking the Nerd out is Skipper, King Julian, Finn , Django, Sari and Marceline. Heloise then helps Bender, Skipper, Twilight, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Hiccup and Astrid defend the Nerd to get to the lair. She thens talks with Celestia with her friends about what transpired. Heloise then gets clues on her 4th ring from a unknown source and alongside Skipper and Bender she figures it out, Heloise then hears Alie's story and connects it to Liz and helps Bender, Phineas, Skipper and Isabella stop Lewis's airship. Speaking of Liz, Heloise is happy to see that she is fine but she is unsure alongside Bender, Skipper, Django, Marceline, King Julian and Finn that they can trust Hunson Abadeer since he worked with their enemies Vlad Bender and Dornamuu before the adventure started. Heloise is separated from the boys by Pitch's actions, but through Heloise leading the girls they find the guys and she destroys X.A.N.A. Heloise leads the final battle in and with Bender, Twilight and Skipper fight, defeat and foil Discord's plans Concerned with her best friends Bender and Skipper, she confines in Phineas and Isabella what to do and they come up with a crossroad country trip which Heloise likes and this sets up... Legends of Light and Darkness Her story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Bender and Axel who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encounterd by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff her and the other 9 into a sack through a portal. Heloise is brought to the Pole and is cautious about this whole thing. She goes with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and Tooth to see Zordon. She learns about Malefor and points regardless of all the killing that it doesn't make anything special. A sentiment Bender shares with her in that regard. Heloise sometime before this created a mutliunivers jumping machine and has her and the others jump back into the multiuniverse from the real world. It was a sucess and they arive in the Channel Awesome Universe. She meets The Nostalgia Chick and learns about Biometals from her. Also Slade and Anti Cosmo enter the scene and she alongside her friends decides to work with them. She is the fifth charactet to show up as Arawn, which confuses Bender, Jack, Anti Cosmo and Skipper as they don't understand Elvish. She joins in laughing at Axl's costume and when they see two Hairy Potters. Bender and Skipper both seem to think she looks like a Narnia character. During Bender and Slade's crusading to get Equestria, Heloise and Celes arrive on cue when Khan makes his appearance known. After Alie finds something of special note, Heloise wanted to look it up but Slade's men did it first, after that she asks Bender and Skipper what they think about the prophecy. Heloise when hearing on Model W believes it's the lifesource of a human at it's core and that she is going to create Model W tracking device with Slade's associates. When news of the second piece hits her ears, She goes off to get with Skipper and Bender. She sneaks into an old warehouse and alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes disguises herself as a solider. They are eventually figured though Bender takes action and shoots Saddler's staff out of his hand. Bender, Skipper and Heloise find the 2nd fragment only for Dredd, Bowser Jr and Fender to show attempting to arrest them. Heloise has none of this shit and steals Dredd's car driving into the mall where is chased by the trio, as they ulmately get away. She gets back to the others by crashing into the ship. Heloise helps Bender break in into Interpol to have the others escape with the others. She saves some of them off Junior`s doomship through Bender stalling him. Heloise introduces the situation to the prisoners and she works on an experiment which she shows Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella as a plan to exchance someone in their team. She also dislikes R2-D2 and it's sassyness. Heloise is seen with Bender, Skipper and the others as they scheme a way out and she finds the way to the first fragment through Daily Planet. Heloise like her friends encounters the Pack and she takes on Hyena who she curbstomps with her ruthless straight fowardness. Heloise learns of Penelope's betrayal and her Heinous Ship was stolen, like Bender she decides to kill her. Heloise is teleported to Darkseid's ship and they go to Alplkiops to get their 3rd Model F Fragment, she acts as backup to Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella as they attack his forces. Heloise doesn't have time to talk to the others as Sparrow shows that Hiccup and the others are waking up from Horvath's sleep spell. Heloise communicates with Gohan with her friends and assures him that they will find a way to get Kingle back to normal as nothing is beyond her reach. Heloise and Skipper overhear Bender and Axel's talk regarding Dib's death at Weil and Discord's hands. She is revealed to find a space station regarding importance and that she can reveal more if they can closer. When the heroes are threatened by Khan, Heloise just solves it by using teleporting devices she put on the Enterpirse. Heloise also answers the question Jack Frost had regarding his nosicousness. Heloise sneaks into Khan's ship with Bender, Skipper, Slade, Phineas, Anti Cosmo, Isabella and Suede through the vents. Heloise then decides to have Khan go through heck as she gives Bender his weapon, she has Suede help them and changes the settling to give the two and Slade an advantage. Heloise then freezes Khan with her freeze ray before they go to find Skipper. Heloise meets Will Vandom and learns of Darkseid's betrayal, she gets mad at Phineas for giving him that idea. Heloise is called by Skipper as he has something to tell her and Bender. This regards Zordon being killed by Malefor which she and the other two alert to the team.When arrived she immediatly figures out Malefor wants them to be seen by him. She also insults Malefor which has the dragon try to attack her, she is in disblief when they all see the Joker's return which she describes as impossible and she evens asks how the hell is he even alive. Heloise when asked about the maniac of Gotham mentions Joker's 1st plan when he served Slade and Anti Cosmo and how Joker killed Dib's mother, separated him from his dad, murdered Bubbles's family with Joker framing Bender for the siblings death. When learning of the locations she asks Slade for his ship when Hook shows with his pirate ship. Heloise takes charge of the team with the Phineas and Ferb kids when Mojo asks who will sub for the role of the leader. Heloise is turned into a mermaid by Ursula's magic, which bothers her on first sight. However she finds a way to make it work as she and the three set out. Heloise goes looking for their fragment with Suede, Phineas and Isabella and she figures out it's in Alantica which Phineas mentions is a Disney Universe. It's also revealed that worked on Hook's pirate ship and made it into a sub. Heloise using her tracker manages to find out their Model P fragment is in the ALantica location and she reports it back to Axel and AVGN. Heloise, Suede, Phineas and Isabella travel around Alantica alongside Evil Manta and they find and fight Ursula. They kill her and find Bender, Slade, Skipper and Anti Cosmo where she goes to get her tail and mermaid functions removed. She gets hers removed and welcomes to the new members to the team. Heloise also gives them how things go with Bender and Skipper. Heloise shares Bender's edge when she realizes that Model W is Dr.Weil and has a theory that Discord may come back. Friends: Jimmy Two Shoes, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Dib, Milo, Bubbles, Edd, Skipper, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Nibbler, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Noob, Scropion, Hans the puffin, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Frida Suarez, Magneto, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Luigi, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, The Chief, Carmelita Fox, Solid Snake, Mandark, Meowth, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Jerry, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Cammy White, Raiden, Atomic Betty, The P Team, Demyx, Sally Acorn, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Heywood, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Jimmy Neutron, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman , Roll, Phantom R, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Kera Young, Vanelope Von Sweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Stoick the Vast, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, C3P0, R2-D2, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan Enemies: The Joker, Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba, Uka Uka, Jack of Blades, Megatron, Vilgax, Discord, Porky Minch, M.Bison, Obodiah Srane, Dr.Weil,Vilgax's allaince, The Dystopia League, Alec Trevalyn, Hugo Strange, The Iron Queen, The Patriots, Mean Jean, Weavils, Vlad Bender, Pterano, Rinkus, Sierra, Kefka, The Horned King, Dormammu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Valvatorez, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Zak Monday, Black Knight, AntiSora, Chaos, Kefka ,Umleat, BIG Cheese, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W Relationships Jimmy Two Shoes Heloise has a massive crush on Jimmy ever since they met. She has made numerous attempts to win his love but she fails due to his oblivous, although it's because she's not subtle.The depths of her crush are so extreme that she has a shrine to him in her house which she keeps absolutity secret and freaks out if anyone sees it. However every one knows she is crazy about the boy. After sometime Jimmy reveals he does love Heloise and Heloise of course is touched and they start a relationship. She is violently protective of Jimmy and teaches anyone who messes with the hard way to not get between them. Lizbeth Alongside Jimmy, Bender and Skipper Lizbeth is Heloise's best friend and soulmate. The two are very loyal to each other and help each other out when the other has a problem. Lizbeth helps Heloise with her relationship with Jimmy while Heloise helps Lizbeth out in other situations like Boomer's crush on Lizbeth. Heloise tags with Lizbeth any time she can and won't stop helping her until they succeed. Now that her past has been revealed it makes them not so different as they have both suffered horrednous of parent abandonment and a Batman Villain has been the casue of it. The 2 will remeet in Totally Moian Spies will she reveal her adventures with Bender, Skipper and Co? Bender She and Bender are very alike in personality and in recent parts is one of her best friends. Heloise is seen as Jimmy's replacement in many ways but unlike him seems to be one of Bender's best friends. Heloise's ways of science are very useful to him whenever he has robot problems and he oftens call on her if he needs something smart or scientific at the moment. After learning what Strange, Bender promises to get even for her. Heloise has considered Bender and Skipper as being like brothers like how they see her. Bender is one of her best friends throughout their partnership together. Bender reveals to Heloise with Skipper that she is the girl that Bender sent the coin that started the whole B Team organzation making the 3rd and final founder of The B Team. Heloise like Skipper has undyling loyalty to him as the duo went to assist him, Tuxedo and Gabriel against CarnEvil. They share a common archenemy with Discord alongside Skipper and Twiight Sparkle. Skipper Heloise and Skipper are both small, dangerous people but they both are highly compassionatet towards their love interests. Skipper is one of Heloise's best friends and alongside Bender and Lizbeth one of her main alleys. Skipper and Heloise are often together and with Bender. Skipper enjoys his friendship with Heloise and Bender as they know Skipper well enough to know when he's not being himself. Skipper after learning about her past is furious with Strange to the point of shooting him in both legs. Skipper alongisde Bender and Lizbeth have been considered family to her and her favorite people after Jimmy. Skipper alongside Bender reveals to Heloise that she aided the duo in their way to making The B Team thus she was a founder of the B Team just like them Twilight Sparkle Another close friend of Heloise is Twilight. Unlike many girls it's not because she likes ponies, she likes Twilight. Her and Heloise work together as a duo when her other friends Skipper and Bender do that. Through the 3 adventures they went through, they learned a lot about each other and share an archenemy in her as well as Bender and Skipper;s archenemy Discord Lucius Lucius is Heloise's boss and leader of her homeworld Miseryvile. Heloise is very often annoyed by him because of his tendency to take her ideas for his own. Heloise knows her boss is an idiot but stills works for him because Lucius is empty without her working for him. They can get along on some ocassions though espically when they have simliar goals. Heloise does go behind his back frequently and help Jimmy, but ever since Lucius turned to Dib's side she has tolerated him more Princess Celestia Heloise looks up to her as a parental subsitute. She sees her like her true mother due to Celestia's kind and loving nature. They met early this summer alongside the other 8 signature members. Heloise quickly developed trust for Celestia like Bender and Skipper did. She was even alongside Bender, Twilight and Skipper Celestia's most trusted confidants. Discord Heloise's archenemy and main oppoent alongside Bender, Skipper and Twilight. She loathes Discord and his actions, while she destroys stuff and does nasty things she does have her soft side and is a true friend. Like her 2 friends, she figures out quick that he is behind everything, she dedcuts that a chaotic being such as himself would never take orders from anyone and is obviously misleading VIlgax. At the end, she, Bender and Skipper fight Discord off and manage to take him down in time for the ponies to use the elements on him. Heloise is ready to take the fight to him again after Bender and Skipper tell her that he came back. Iron Queen Techinally they're related. Don't ask, Heloise hates her but not to the degree that she loathes Discord. During their latest adventure, the girls tried to get Heloise not to get even with her over revenge never working. Pericles though realizes that thou must do the job and sends her off to stop Iron Queen. Afterwards Heloise actually chooses not to kill her, but then she is killed by Brass instead Trivia Many people assume she lacks feet , But she does have feet and possibly goes barefoot. Heloise can make people think she can curse people or put hexes on them. Heloise doesn't attend school instead she has a career and works for Lucius Heinous VII. She is apparently called a creepy girl by inhabitants of her town and the Super Duper Zeroes Despite being mean and sort of evil she is still a hero and has symptathic and reddeming qualtiies. The Reason she is this though is because her mother tortured her with Strange and she snapped after it almost killed her. Unlike most she doesn't let it get get to her though She, Skipper and Bender are the founders and new heads of W.H.O.O.P Heloise will never grow up, she will be always 14ish this may be because of what Strange and Iron Queen did to her Heloise has no real fears of anything, except her best friend's anger like Bender and Skipper not even the incarnation of evil scares Heloise or her team. Her best girl friend does scare them though when she's angry Has Issues with ghosts, she likes to beat the crap out of them which means bad news for a ghost she sees she also hates being touched expect when Jimmy does it Heloise's past is the 2nd most depressing and horrifying one in the team only to Lizbeth's past if not equaling it Heloise has many simlarities to Bender and Skipper mostly their anti heroic nature, their fearless personaltiy , Their lack of a family and violent streak. This may be why after Skipper and Bender she is the highest ranking member of The B Team Heloise has at least 5 roles in the series, *.She is a member of M.O.D.A.B, *. one of the three CEOs of W.H.O.O.P, *3rd in command in the B Team only answering to her partners Bender and Skipper and 6th in seniority only to Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, and Finn *The head of the science department at Misery Inc *.One of the main members of the Patriot Liberators Somehow, Heloise's body can survive and act normally on its own without a head She lives in Miseryvile as a life time resident, but she wasn't born there. She was possibly born in the real world She is the only main member of The B Team to have no weaknesses She has a scar on her head and it's revealed that she got her scar by being shot in the head by a cop She's the youngest scientist and one of the the most intellgent scienfic minds in the multiuniverse. Heloise like Bender has a big body bag of people she's killed and just like him is very creative in her murders She hates Pandas, she threw a refrigator of dynamite at one before and hated to act like the hero of Pandas While she was a minor character introduced at Scrouge's wedding she is is still one of the six B Team members to be in all B Team stories like Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django and King Julian Heloise 1.png Heloise 2.png heloise 3.png Heloise 4.png Heloise 5.png Heloise 6.png Heloise 7.png Heloise 8.png Heloise 9.png heloise 11.png heloise 20.png heloise 22.png heloise 23.png heloise 24.png heloise 25.png heloise 58.png heloise 59.png heloise 60.png heloise 61.png heloise 62.png heloise 67.png heloise 68.png heloise 69.png heloise 70.png heloise 71.png Heloiseh.jpg Snapshot 1 (2-20-2012 11-00 PM).png S320x240-1-.png 100113000328t0_5.jpg heloise 12.png heloise 13.png heloise 14.png heloise 15.png heloise 16.png|DON"T PISS HELOISE OFF EVER!!! heloise 17.png heloise 18.png heloise 19.png heloise 26.png heloise 27.png heloise 77.jpg heloise 78.jpg heloise 79.jpg heloise 80.jpg|Even with glasses on she's cute heloise 81.jpg heloise 82.jpg heloise 83.jpg heloise 84.jpg heloise 85.jpg heloise 86.jpg heloise 87.jpg heloise 88.jpg heloise 89.jpg heloise 90.jpg heloise 91.jpg heloise 92.jpg heloise 93.jpg heloise 94.jpg heloise 95.jpg heloise 96.jpg heloise 97.jpg heloise 98.jpg heloise 99.jpg heloise 100.jpg 1000px-Heloise_in_Skatoony.jpg Snapshot 1 (19-11-2011 9-42 PM).png Snapshot 1 (19-11-2011 9-46 PM).png he.png|Beware the Smile heiloise.png Snapshot 2 (2-20-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 4 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 5 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 1 (8-16-2012 11-40 PM).png Heloise 250.jpg heloise 1001.png heloise 102.png heloise 103.png heloise 104.png heloise 105.png heloise 106.png Heloise 54.png Snapshot 1 (12-21-2012 9-50 AM).png Snapshot 4 (12-21-2012 9-50 AM).png Snapshot 6 (12-21-2012 9-51 AM).png Snapshot 8 (12-21-2012 9-52 AM).png Snapshot 10 (12-21-2012 9-52 AM).png Snapshot 12 (12-21-2012 9-52 AM).png Snapshot 13 (12-21-2012 9-53 AM).png Snapshot 14 (12-21-2012 9-53 AM).png Snapshot 17 (12-21-2012 9-54 AM).png Snapshot 18 (12-21-2012 9-54 AM).png Snapshot 21 (12-21-2012 9-55 AM).png Snapshot 23 (12-21-2012 9-56 AM).png Snapshot 26 (12-21-2012 9-56 AM).png Snapshot 28 (12-21-2012 9-57 AM).png Snapshot 30 (12-21-2012 9-57 AM).png Snapshot 31 (12-21-2012 9-58 AM).png Snapshot 32 (12-21-2012 9-58 AM).png Snapshot 33 (12-21-2012 9-59 AM).png 0y.jpg 32hel.jpg 6hel.jpg 11.jpg 30.png Snapshot 24 (5-24-2013 10-44 AM).png Snapshot 25 (5-24-2013 10-44 AM).png Snapshot 26 (5-24-2013 10-45 AM).png Snapshot 27 (5-24-2013 10-46 AM).png Snapshot 28 (5-24-2013 10-46 AM).png Snapshot 29 (5-24-2013 10-46 AM).png Snapshot 30 (5-24-2013 10-47 AM).png Heloise 110.jpg Heloise 111.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Two Shoes Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blondes Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Partner Category:Woobies Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Third in Command Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Royalty Category:Videos Category:Kid Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Action Heroines Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Special Agents Category:Scary Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:B Team Founders Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Scientists Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Second in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Ladettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gun Users Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Scythe Users Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Amazons Category:Scar Barers Category:Heloise and Jimmy Two Shoes Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Protagonists in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Protagonists in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Blue Eyed Characters